Hésitations
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Saison 2 - Kanan a tout perdu. Il a perdu la vue. Il a perdue Ahsoka, et il se sent coupable. Horriblement coupable. Maintenant, il se sent inutile. Il ne peut pas combattre sans voir. La formation d'Ezra est un échec. Les rebelles n'on aucunes chances. Voilà ce que pense Kanan en revenant de Malachor. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Pas du point de vue d'Héra en tout cas. (OS)


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà un petit OS qui traîne dans mes documents depuis des mois, alors je vais finir par le poster (quand même) ^^**

 **Et puis quand j'ai vu le vide intergalactique qu'était les fanfictions sur star wars rebels en français j'ai pas trop hésité !**

 **Donc voilà ça se passe à la fin de la saison 2 ! Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois du coup je ne me souviens plus trop, donc disons que j'ai un peu écrit au feeling, comme je le sentais xD**

 **Bref bonne lecture !**

Assis en tailleurs au bord de la falaise, Kannan méditait. Il faisait appel à la Force dans tous les membres de son corps, de ses pieds à ses yeux qui ne voyaient plus, cherchant des réponses à ses interrogations. Il se posait tellement de question qu'il ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps et oubliait souvent de se poser et à essayer d'y répondre.

Quel chemin devait-il prendre finalement ?

Son destin l'avait conduit ici, dans cette petite cellule rebelle sans qu'il n'ait réellement réfléchi au sens de cette lutte. Car au fond, au départ, c'est uniquement à cause d'Héra qu'il avait atterrit dans la rébellion contre l'Empire.

Mais arriveraient-ils vraiment un jour à le battre ? Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ce n'était que des petites actions isolées, qui étaient bien à des millénaires de renverser un Empire aussi puissant que celui de Palpatine.

Et en y réfléchissant, dès qu'ils s'attaquaient à un adversaire de taille, cela était voué à l'échec.

Par exemple, s'attaquer à Dark Vador avait provoqué la mort d'une alliée des plus précieuse, et la seule jedi à laquelle il pouvait se rattacher depuis le sacrifice de son maître Depa Billaba, Ahsoka Tano.

Le seul ennemi vraiment « puissant » qu'ils avaient vaincu était le grand inquisiteur, que Kannan avait tué de ses propres mains. Mais même si cela représentait un grand service à l'univers, comment cet acte pouvait-il mettre fin à l'Empire ?

Et puis il n'était même pas le seul inquisiteur, puisqu'ils en avaient récemment combattus trois autres. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui les avaient tué cette fois-ci, mais Maul. Maul qui l'avait rendu aveugle, mais Maul à qui Ezra avait fait si facilement confiance.

Avait-il bien fait de prendre Ezra comme padawan ? Il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'être un bon maître, et se sentait incapable de le mener sur le bon chemin, étant donné qu'il n'était pas sur que lui, avait pris le bon.

Il suffisait de voir comment Ezra était tombé la tête la première dans le piège de Maul pour comprendre qu'il n'avait peut-être pas fait ce qu'il fallait vis-à-vis de sa formation.

En plus, Ezra était indiscipliné et n'arrivait jamais à se concentrer, ce qui l'énervait relativement souvent et lui donnait parfois envie de lui mettre une bonne paire de claque. Mais il ne le faisait pas bien sur, puisqu'un jedi devait garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances. Et puis, il ne fallait tout de même pas dramatiser, il leur arrivait quand même de réussir bon nombre de missions, et tout compte fait, Kannan aimait beaucoup son jeune padawan.

De toute façon, il était trop tard maintenant, Héra, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb et Chopper, c'était sa famille maintenant. Et il n'en trouverait jamais de meilleur ailleurs, c'était certain.

Mais maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus voir le monde de la même façon, il lui arrivait de douter de plus en plus souvent. Etait-il toujours apte à combattre dans ces conditions ? N'allait-il pas mettre la mission en péril avec son handicap ? Car même si la Force le guidait, il n'était pas très sur de lui, et craignait par dessus tout de mettre les autres en danger.

Soudain, il entendit des pas venant derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'Héra, qui marchait doucement vers lui.

Héra.

Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante. Je peux repartir si tu veux.

Non, tu peux rester tu ne me dérange pas, au contraire.

Héra s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'exclama t-il d'une voix surprise.

Peut-être que depuis trois jours, tu restes toujours là au bord de cette falaise, et qu'on ne te voit presque plus.

En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas retourné voir les autres depuis longtemps, c'est à peine si ils avaient échangé quelques mots.

Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que j'aurai du plus vous voir ces derniers temps.

Mais comment pouvait-il arriver à réintégrer les rebelles et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Bon aller, ne fais pas semblant je sais très bien que tu ne va pas bien, dit-elle, alors s'il te plait, dis moi pourquoi ! Je te connais depuis longtemps, je pourrai surement t'aider…

Mais comme il ne répondait rien, elle reprit :

Je suis sure que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé…l'autre jour.

Kanan soupira.

Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Héra se releva, furieuse.

Ecoutes moi bien Kanan, s'énerva t-elle, je sais que tu n'a pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit, mais sache que je trouve ça ridicule ! Tu es le leader de notre groupe, et tu ne fais plus rien pour nous ! Zeb maintient que tu nous as abandonné et que tu vas partir !

C'est peut-être le cas, répondit-il vaguement.

Mais moi je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ! cria t-elle désespérément. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, et les autres aussi ! Sans toi, nous ne sommes plus rien, on ne peut pas continuer si tu n'es plus là ! Tu veux vraiment nous quitter ? Tu abandonnes Ezra à une phase si importante de son apprentissage ? Tu abandonnes Sabine, qui n'a plus que notre cellule rebelle comme appui ? Tu abandonnes Zeb, qui a besoin de toi pour défendre la mémoire de son peuple ?

Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

Si ils ont besoin de toi ! cria t-elle, au bord des larmes. Comment veux tu qu'on s'en sorte si tu n'es pas là ? Tu es le pilier de notre cellule ! Si tu t'en vas, on va tous partir de notre coté, tu le sais bien, on ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Et puis pense à Ezra, il est perdu lui aussi, il a besoin de ton aide, et personne ne pourra te remplacer pour s'en occuper ! Et…et moi, tu va me laisser tomber, m'abandonner comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé…

Elle arrêta son monologue, espérant une réaction de la part de Kanan. Mais le silence se prolongea, et incapable de rester là plus longtemps, elle repartit en courant, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Vas y alors ! Va t'en maintenant si c'est ce que tu veux !

La jeune femme se précipita vers le _Ghost,_ mais elle s'arrêta en entendant une voix l'appeler.

Héra ! Reviens !

Pleine d'espoir, elle se retourna, et vit Kanan, debout, un bras tendu vers elle.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas partir, lui dit-il. Reviens.

Un immense soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle marcha tranquillement vers lui, avec une profonde envie de lui hurler dessus pour lui avoir fait aussi peur, ce que, bien sur, elle ne ferait pas de toute façon.

Non, je ne vais pas partir, je ne peux pas vous quitter, tu as raison. Nous sommes une famille, ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Mais réponds moi franchement Héra. Est-ce que tu penses que je peux toujours vous être utile maintenant ? Je vais vous gêner dans vos missions, c'est évident. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me battre comme avant, et je risque de vous poser problème, et même de vous mettre en danger…

C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ? dit Héra d'une voix douce en arrivant à nouveau à coté de lui. Alors ça je te promets que jamais ça n'arrivera. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es un jedi ! Et même si tu ne peux plus voir comme avant, tu peux voir autant, voir encore plus grâce à la Force ! Après, je n'y connais pas grand chose mais je suppose que c'est vrai, regarde, j'étais à peine sortie du vaisseau tout à l'heure, que tu m'a reconnu. Sans avoir besoin de me voir.

C'est parce que je reconnaîtrais ton pas entre milles, Héra. Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser la Force pour ça.

Merci mais tu ne devais certainement pas m'entendre puisque j'étais encore vraiment loin de toi. C'est forcément grâce à la Force, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Et puis pour le combat, on t'entraînera, et tu verras que tu vas très vite retrouver un excellent niveau !

En tout cas, on peut toujours essayer, répondit-il en lui souriant, devinant son sourire.

Tu vas voir, tout ira bien. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, rien n'est perdu ! Le combat ne fait que commencer, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire pour arriver à vaincre l'Empire ! Et puis on a de plus en plus de chance d'y arriver, on a des alliés de plus en plus puissant ! On a déjà rencontré la jedi Ahsoka Tano, le capitaine Rex, la princesse Leia Organa, et de nombreuses autres personnes qui nous ont aidé, où fait progresser ! On a vu Lando Calrissian, Hondo Ohnaka, et on a tué les quatre inquisiteurs, survécu à l'attaque de Dark Vador, et de Maul ! Tout ça nous laisse des cicatrices, mais nous aide à avancer ! On a déjà apporté des vivres à des peuples, libéré des planètes, et on est capable de voler des vaisseaux, de tuer les stromtroopers sans être blessé ! Notre rayon d'action est de plus en plus grand, et bientôt, nous pourrons réaliser des choses de plus en plus importantes tu vas voir ! L'Empire n'a pas fini de parler de nous !

Oui, tu as raison ! On progresse c'est certain ! Je compte sur toi pour m'entraîner à vivre sans voir, pour que bientôt, je puisse combattre à nouveau !

Tu peux compter sur moi pour ça, je te promets que bientôt, tu n'y feras même plus attention.

Kanan s'approcha, s'appuyant sur la Force, et la prit dans ses bras.

Merci Héra. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

Je peut en dire autant pour moi, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Oui, sans doute, demain serait un nouveau jour pour l'Empire. Ils allaient leur mener la vie dure, et rien ne les arrêterait. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils finiraient par l'emporter. Après tout, l'espoir est la base de toute rébellion…

 **Voilà, c'était très rapide mais bon j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D**

 **J'essaierai peut-être d'écrire une fanfiction longue sur rebels, je vais y réfléchir.**

 **Bye tout le monde ! ^^**


End file.
